


A Prayer for a Friend

by viiemzee



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based during the part in Volume 2 after Karolina leaves Earth with Xavin. Nico doesn't pray often, but when she does, she prays for what she thinks is most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer for a Friend

Nico sat alone that day, her hands clutching at the bracelet Karolina had left her, and rubbing her thumb across the red caduceus imprinted on it. It didn't help that this did nothing for her at all anymore. For all they knew, Karolina was never coming back. But sitting her on the floor of her room, she felt like maybe they would see her soon…

But soon could be months away, so she settled for closing her eyes and digging up old habits, and throwing a prayer out.

 _Dear…_  she began, but lost her focus immediately. Who was she talking to? Was there even really a God anymore?

Well, if what the Book said was right, then even the Gibborim answered to someone higher. So maybe God was the right person to talk to about this…

_Dear God, it's me. Nico. I was wondering if maybe you could do me a favour here? My friend…_

She stopped, frowning slightly. How could she ask some invisible entity so disconnected from reality to keep her friend, galaxies away, safe?

_Karolina Dean's her name. She was taken away from us, but she's still alive. Well, as far as we know. And I was wondering – well, hoping – that you could please keep her safe for us? Details aren't important, we just want to know that our Karolina is safe so that she can maybe come back to us one day._

Nico sighed and opened her eyes.  _Amen, I guess._

Still thumbing the bracelet, she got off the floor and walked towards the door, intending on joining the others for a meal and maybe a game of Monopoly, the bracelet in her hand reminding her that Karolina had to come back, she had to…

 


End file.
